Scott & Elena
by 0904cortez
Summary: The story starts from the beginning of Elena's point of view. The story follows her writing in her diary. Along her story, there is Scott, Stefan, and new characters I added. Plenty of Drama, Suspense, and Tragedy. The story begins from the first season to now. I'm thinking of making it a series. I deleted the original but have re-uploaded it again. Hope you enjoy. Follow me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia. FYI It's really cold. I decided to buy myself the first pink notebook I had found, it didn't matter if it was from Office Max. And I'm writing write now….it's been some time. My parents died and the car crash was severe. My aunt takes care of me and my brother. Jeremy was also quite for a while. Our aunt Jenna was crying when we came over.

It will be the start of junior year soon and Jeremy will be a freshman. I just don't know how everything is going to play out. But I noticed, I'll start a little bit later than anyone. To cope with the grieving. Secretly, my aunt considered us a different school. It's called Beacon Hills High School. The only problem will be Jeremy. He has alcohol packed for the trip. My aunt, Jenna says well be staying in her cousin's house for a while. I don't know what her name, but no matter. Because…they are planning a 1 month trip to Nevada, that's all the way over on the other side of the U.S. I hope there's no problems with the planes.

Ok….Here we go. I will be attending Beacon Hills High School.

We're on the plane right now. Jeremy is listening to Like Toy Soldiers by Eminem. I close my eyes. I grab my cell phone and play Tetris. Our plane left really early in the morning and now it's night time.

We left at 7 o' clock and now it's six o' clock. When we finally end out trip I take off my pink headphones and put my journal inside my suitcase.

"Welcome to the 2009-2010 school year." I think in my head. We drive to a House in Hills St. The house is pretty. It's built for the sun. It's gray, painted brown, has a statue of Mary, and has a nice lawn.

We enter. I sit down on a tan couch. Jenna tells us to unpack our stuff. We head to our rooms. Nice bed, little table, and mirror. This is the getaway. I hear that when people are depressed they usually will vacate somewhere else for relief and quiet.

I turn on the radio, "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry plays. I put my phone to charge with the T-Mobile charger. I grab my small laptop from Windows. Bonnie sends me a message on Facebook from 4 minutes ago. "Hi, Let me know what's going on." She says. I respond back. "Everything's cool, just got here." I say.

Then I hear, new pop music coming out soon. I hear Sexy Chick by David Guetta. Barely in September and kids will be jamming out to this. I bet. Then Jeremy comes into my room.

"Hey." I say. "Jenna's cousin is Margaret. Weird, right?" says Jeremy. He hands me a picture of her in a park. She looks like a celebrity…. I don't remember her name. Her husband hugs her. And the kids are playing tag in the background. I almost cry for a minute. "Sorry, I'll just put it back." I say. "I'm sorry." I say. He smiles for like the first time. I then get a pop-up sound from Facebook. My brother looks over. "Scott McCall…who is he?" says my brother. I look him up. Apparently he's friends with Bonnie. He's sort of cute, but why did he send me a…? He's in my grade, in the school I'll be attending, and my age. Bonnie sends me a message. "I have a friend who goes to the school you're going to. Her name is Stephany. Also, I kind of hooked you up. And my friend stole his phone and he asked me why he had all these new friends." She says.  
Jesus Christ. I thought you might just wanna live a little you know after you broke up with ….let's not mention his name.  
I go to sleep later. And Jeremy does too. We watch Spider Man 3. It's kind of gonna be a while till they make a Spider Man 4 or never.

I'm here at the high school. Writing in this notebook. Cross fingerers. I push the door open and stumble upon Scott McCall.  
My journal, English, and Geometry book falls. He picks it up. "Thanks." I say. He just leaves.  
I see all these kids in the halls. I hope everything turns out normal.  
But that's like saying everyday will be okay and that's a lie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I pass English and Geometry without snoring. Teachers just tell us what to expect for the year. I don't think anyone will know I left. I'm quiet, in among many students, and lost. Soon, though it is time for lunch.

I walk out of the class and I go to the drinking fountain to drink some water. I push my hair back. I sip carefully. "Hey." says a voice. I turn around. "My name is Sammy. I just thought you were really shy and kind of nervous. Don't worry." she says. She has some nice glasses, black hair, pink Macy sweater, jeans, and pink convers. "My friend told me about you." I say.

"Bonnie is actually pretty cool, I felt sad when I left. I told her I was leaving. And she asked me if I was going to Mexico. And I said she was racist and I laughed. And she laughed. And that was it. I found her on Facebook." says Stephany. I laugh. "Want to sit with me at lunch?" she asks. "Sure." I say.

We sit during lunch. I explain to her why I'm here. My other school. And how I had to break up with Matt Donovan. And how in the last two weeks of August I met Stefan Salvatore. And I thought he was cute. She tells me a little about herself too. We eat Cheetos, ham sandwiches, Yoplait, and tangerines. We also drink Coca-Cola. I head to Chemistry II Honors. Class last for an hour.

The bell rings. I walk down the halls of the school and go downstairs. Scott McCall calls my name. "Elena." he says. I look at him. "Yes?" I ask. "I'm sorry. It's just…your friend on Facebook said you wanted to hook up. And I thought you were that type of girl who just wants a boyfriend. I was wrong though, Stephany told me everything. I'm really sorry." He says. I put a brown hair vane over my ear. "It's okay. I just want to head to class." I say.

After school he meets up with me after school. I finish writing in my notebook and he sits next to me on the grass. "You probably think I'm weird." He says. I look at him giving him a _what do you think _look. "I'll leave you alone." He says. "It's fine." I say. "I'm just waiting for my ride." I say. "How about I give you a ride." He says. Would save my aunt gas. "Okay." I say.

Bad decision. A friend comes over. I look at Scott McCall he has nice brown hair, a nice blue T-shirt, and JC Penny jeans. The friend gives Scott a high five. His name is Stiles.

He says hi. I say hi back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He leads me to his car. Scott, me, Stiles, and Sammy get inside. We talk along the way, I tell him to turn a light. But then he looks at me. He tells me he got a spot on the First Line of his Lacrosse team. He says it's already late. I tell him I'd rather not. He tells me his clock says it's 6: 00 p.m. I ask him why. He said it was 4 when we left but then there was 2 hours of doing nothing.

It gets dark and late. "Where would I go?" I ask. "Fine." He says. I'll call you later.

During the car ride I learn that he and Stiles are brotherly packed. They are like the Best Friends in Friendship. That was lame. I grab my eraser. But decide to just leave it there. He has asthma.

I don't get a call until later and that's when I start to worry. I hear in the news about a mass murder in the woods but I don't care at the moment so I don't do anything. My brother comes but I push him away. I eat a bag of Cheetos with Sprite. I pull a blanket over me in the living room. I need to stop my cravings.

I get a phone call at 10: 30 p.m. at night. I try to get it in a sleepy state. "Who is it?" I ask. "Hey Elena can you join me and Stiles, we are going to discover the murder. My dad is gonna not find out." He tells me. "No. I'll get in trouble." I say. "You're the only one I trust. You and Stiles aren't bad people. I just really need your help." He tells me. I look at the lights turned off and everyone sleeping. "Okay…but I'm taking Sammy." I say. "That girl is going to cry." says Stiles. "Pick me up soon." I say and hang up.

**10 and 45 p.m. later**

We get off the car. We head into the woods to investigate a police report of a dead body. There's a full moon tonight. Stephany looks at me. "Why are we doing this?" I ask. "Look, I'll tell you the truth." She says. She flashes her flashlight at Stiles, "Can you guys leave please." She says. "Why?" he asks. "Please." I say. "Okay." says Scott.

"What is it?" I ask. "Your friend…she told me someone is coming." says Stephany. "Who?" I ask. "Someone named Styles…you guys were coming great but then you moved." She says. "It doesn't make sense." I say. "He wants you to be okay." She says. "I just want to be alone. In fact I'm leaving." I say. "Wait." says Sammy. I prepare to leave. Until I hear a yell. From Scott.

Shit!

"Run!" I say. We start running. Scott and Stiles catch up. Scott comes gripping his arm. "What happened?" I ask. "We thought we saw something and it scratched me." says Scott. "Are you sure it wasn't the murder. Did he have a knife…" I say. "I'm sure." I can't run anymore.

Stephany trips on some broken branches. "Owww." She yells. "C'mon." says Scott. A beast. Or something. I ONLY CATCH A GLIMPSE, A DARK EYES, IT FREAKS ME OUT. I stumble backwards. A disgusting wolf.

"Scott is bitten by what he assumes a wolf." I reassure in my head. It's okay. The wolf slashes at Sammy and gets her side. "Aaaaahhhh!" she screams.

"Oh my Gosh." I say. Scott and Stiles help her up. He hears something that I wouldn't have listened to. He grabs a broken branch and starts whacking at the beast. I can't die now. "Allison Argent will be pissed." says Stiles. "Not now." says Scott.

It comes from behind but his reflexes are fast and he whacks the beast to the ground. It whimpers and runs away.

"C'mon" he says as we reach his car.

**The next day.**

Sammy ends up at the hospital and Scott is taking his injury badly. He has a white cloth wrapped around, I wonder if he was gonna get a cast. I catch him after school. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm okay." He says. I look at him. "My Aunt was pretty angry the other day for being late but she just nagged." I say. We sit on the outside of the school. "I DON'T GET IT. Well, Styles has already left. But I have like a migraine now. And well Stephany could be dying. It's like this was serious. Plus, my asthma isn't really bad today." He says. It could just be getting to him.

"Everything will be okay." I tell him. I kiss him on the check. My ride is here. I wave goodbye and he does too.

My brother catches up and we drive off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We arrive at the house. I stop and write in my journal. I throw my pen to the garbage. I don't feel like writing. I don't know what's happening.

I know I had only met Stefan for those two weeks, but he was the only one at school that was reminding me of what happened. I just wanna forget. But…Scott McCall…he's really nice. I just wanna relax. I take a breath.

I sit down at lunch the next day. Scott McCall didn't talk much about that or styles it was weird because they were the only ones I had been sitting with so far. I sit alone at lunch but then a girl comes over to eat with me. She's very nice and pretty. "Hi I'm Allison Argent, I'm new here. It's just that they told me you were new too and I just need help." She says. "Sure. Just let me see your schedule." I say. "Oh, sure." She gives me her schedule. "Looks like you've been doing okay, did anyone help you?" I ask. "Ya. I got a little help from everyone." She says. "We'll looks like we both have Ceramics next, our free class." I say smiling.

We finish eating our lunch. We listen to each other's music and somehow the Art teacher doesn't see to listen. We listen from my 2008 iPod and La La Land plays. We sing and fool around. The teacher looks at us like. We just look at him and finish our clay pots.

"You're really cool." she says. "Thanks. You are too." Then a boy comes over. His name is Leo. I know this because his binder has his name on it. "You too look like you're having fun." he says. "Well FYI, we are." says Allison. He smiles. "This is one of many amazing friends." says Allison. He has brown eyes, brownish darkish hair, and is pretty skinny. "Nice to meet you." I say. He's cute but then he says… "What happened to my shinizzle friend Sammy?" he asks. I know something is up. "Nothing, really." says Allison. "Are you and Rick still together?" she asks. No one is here. "We'll things are kind of weird, but it's okay." he says. "We'll, we should all eat at lunch the same time." I say. We all agree.

**After School**

I catch Allison picking up some assignments from her locker. "Hey." I say. "I have something to tell you." She says. "Yes." I ask strangely. "I know about what you guys did. My Dad caught you guys during the police investigation. Because he saw a car drive off. I just wanna know, and my dad is crazy. You people don't seem like murders." She says. "Murders." I say laughing. "There was another murder in the woods, a girl died." She says. "Do you mean…Sammy." I say. " No...her name was really different." She says.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask. "My Dad thinks it was something…not someone. And let's just say he'll kill the rabid animal." She says.

"Okay...I'll be alert." I say. Her ride comes and she leaves.

I sit down on the bleachers. I see Scott practicing lacrosse after school. I wave hi to him. He waves hi back. I figure my aunt is coming late. My brother sits near me after he roams in the school. "So, what have you been doing?" I ask. He looks at me. "I kind of quit drugs. I want to join lacrosse but I don't want to like be distracted." He says. "Ya, I know what you mean." I say.

"I'm going to get a drink." He says. He goes inside to get to the fountain. I walk down the steps. To get a better view. Scott seems really distracted. A few minutes into practice, I realize he's doing really badly today. He seems distracted, well the event was horrible. And that wolf…it seemed like a werewolf. And Allison's dad seems like a werewolf killer. I just think that animal has rabies.

"Okay, guys we need to practice hard to play hard at the game." Says the coach and looks at Scott. They keep practicing. Scott flunks at his teammates tell him to get his head in the game and kind of tease him.

Scott says he has to go to locker room because he forget something. Stiles follows him. But his eyes…they're different. I head to the outside of the locker rooms. I know I shouldn't do this. I enter anyway.

In locker room, Scott has transformed into a wolf and almost kills Stiles. I look at him terrified. Stiles grabs a locker that Scott smashed and starts throwing it at him. Scott tries to attack but Stiles kicks him. "Stop it Scott!" yells Stiles. Scott charges at him and ruins the bathroom doors. He almost slashes at him.

"Stop it Scott!" I yell. "What are you doing here?" asks Stiles. "I was worried." I say. Scott comes at me, I run to a locker shower. I take off the curtain and throw it at Scott. I grab the pole and push him off. "Don't make me do this Scott." I say. Scott charges. I slash at him and he falls back. His eyes change color. And he returns to normal. "What happened?" asks Scott. "Remember what happened. Well, ya. You have to learn to control your anger." Says Stiles. "Let's get him home. I'll tell my mom, he got his leg injured and I had to help him." I say. Then I see my brother from the distance looking for me. "But, my brother had to find some friends to take him home. I can't leave him."

I tell them I'll call them and to leave because we could all get arrested. Some kid sees it all and backs off. We don't even realize. He comes out of the stall. "Derek." Says Stiles. He's fit. Derek walks away without saying anything. I have a feeling he'll see him later.

I see my brother and tell him we'll leave. Our aunt picks us up. Later in my room. I finish homework. I decide to call them. The phone rings. And rings. And rings. "Pick up." I whisper.

"We're okay." Responds stiles. "Your parents." I say. "They're not here right now, you should get a driver license." He says. "So, all is good I presume." I say. "Well, Derek came over. He's young, but not that young. He's a werewolf, and he's in pack." He says. "This is all so weird." I say. "Ya he had to kill his girlfriend. His story is weird, but he swear he didn't make Scott a were wolf." He says. "You guys already knew each other. I'm here. I'm stuck in this because I was bored. This is confusing." I say. "I have to go." Says Stiles and hangs up.

I sit down on Facebook. Then I get a message from Stefan. "Wish you could be here. Mystic Falls is beginning the preparations to celebrate the passing of a comet. It's going to have news, food, and music." "I'm in the middle of a problem right now." I say. "I could come. Pick you up. And secretly take you for Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Make up a good excuse." He says.

"Stefan, things are so complicated. Well, do you remember Viki." He says. "Of course I remember Vikki." I say.

"Vicki is recuperating in the hospital from her injuries caused by a "vampire", Matt is taking this badly. And well I haven't told you much about Damon; I guess he's after you." I ask. "What does that mean?" I say. I've been keeping too many secrets from you. I'll explain everything." "What is up with these pyscho killers now?" I ask.

"My brother hates me and he found out that we liked each other and he wants to be like back-off on you. And he knows where you are." He responds back 2 minutes ago.

"Things are complicated right now. Don't mess this up. I'll tell my Aunt and my Bro that I'll be sleeping over in Allison's house.

**Friday.**

I told Allison. She was okay with it. I wait for the next Delta plane. Stefan comes with his suitcase. I run up and hug him. "So are you ready?" He asks.

"Yes." I say and we head off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stefan helps me with my suitcases. We arrive on the plane and get ready to departure. I look at him while we are sitting. He looks back at me.

Stefan drinks a Coke. I ask for a Sprite from the flight attendant. We get salted pretzels, a sandwich, and Lays chips. I look at him. "I haven't seen you in forever." "I believe that is correct." he says.

"I want to know the truth." I say to him. "Elena, I've told you enough." He says. "Really. That's not true." I tell him. "I want you to see for yourself." He says. We arrive to Mystic Falls and Stefan takes me to his house, it is night.

Everyone really is preparing. I look into Stefan's eyes. Mystic Falls really is festive and pretty. "It's overwhelming." I say. "I think it's also complicated." He says laughing. A taxi takes us to his house.

I follow him. "Well, my parents aren't around. They're away on a trip. So you can have this room" He leads me upstairs. It's a nice quiet room. He tells me he has a small laptop and he turns on the Comcast Wi-Fi.

I start to doze off. I go to YouTube and search for videos. I find one called Cleverbot it's actually quite funny. But it looks like he only has a few views; it's probably looked at by family members.

I get tired and decide to eat something. I go to Stefan that is looking at the moon on the coach. "Hey, Stefan I'm kind of hungry." I say. "Well, we should eat." He says.

We eat Maruchan noodle soup. He says he'll take me somewhere if I'm still hungry. I am. We stop at Olive garden and we eat a delicious plate of pasta. "Stefan, is there something you are not telling me." I say. "I wish I could tell you everything he says. We finish and leave the waiter a $5.00 bill.

We go outside and the comet is passing everyone shouts and I just watch. Fireworks start after the comet passes. "That was pretty cool." I say. "It was." He smiles. We enter inside of his house. I get a call at 10:00 p.m. "Elena, are you there?" Jeremy asks. "What do you want? I told you to be quiet and not call." I say. "I know this is risky, but a teacher found out I sold drugs and a police called our aunt and said he doesn't think she is putting enough care into us. They want us to go to a Foster Home." He says. "Thank you very much Jeremy." I say. "Look cut it out; she is no worried about you." He says. "You can come up with something. Here is an example." I say. "Would you cut it out, I am sick of everyone okay. You don't understand because you can't even decide where you want to go or what to do." says Jeremy. "Well I don't take drugs." I say Stefan come over. "Elena, please." He says. "I gotta go." I tell Jeremy. "Bye." He says. "Bye." I respond back

I look at Stefan. "It was really nice seeing you again, but I gotta go." I say. "Elena, stay." He tells me. I go to my room to pick up my suitcase. I go to the door. "Are you serious?" he asks. "You won't tell me anything. You just ask me to come. That there I something important. This is all so risky. I have to go." I tell him. I open the door. I see police cars pass by near the house. Anyway, Stefan lives near the woods. "What is it?" I ask. Stefan tries to listen to the conversation between two cops.

A couple was making out in a tent. The girl heard a noise and says that she thinks it is going to rain. The boyfriend tells her not to worry about it. He says he is going to the car and will be right back. She hears what she thinks is rain drops on the tent. She gets out gloating that she is right about the rain coming and sees her boyfriend's body hanging from the trees. She starts to run to her car, but a dark figure pounces on her.

"Who do you think?" I ask. "I don't…Damon." he whispers. "Who the hell is Damon?" I ask. "No one." He says. I look at his eyes again. "Goodbye, Stefan." I call a taxi for Mystic Falls. It comes for me. "Don't." says Stefan.

"Bye." I say. The taxi leaves. And it starts to rain again. I look outside my window.

We pass a McDonalds, Chevron, Smiths, and Maverick.

I cry into my shoulder, not wanting the taxi driver to see me. I wipe my eyes. I am so depressed with everything. I don't know what to do I don't even think that's right.

The road gets darker and there's fog. Then the car stops. "What in the world?" says the taxi driver. He gets off. And checks if there's a flat tire. I sit tight. The taxi driver leaves for a long time. I call Stefan to pick me up. He says he'll be there right away. I hear footsteps coming back. Thank God. Then I hear screams and a pounding. And taxi driver's blood is splattered all over the windshield. I scream out loud. I try to get off of the car.

I try to get out but the car is locked. I hear someone approaching. I start to kick the door. A scary figure, human, but its eyes are dark and bitter, His teeth. Vampire. His figure is distinct between the fog and the darkness.

He grabs my shirt and starts to scream, he tries to head inside. I kick the door. The glass breaks. I try to get out through the window. He grabs my leg. I kick with my heel. It falls out. And I tumble outside. I try to run and the vampire comes at me with his silhouette. I trip and my other high heel falls off. I scream as I realize were on a cliff and a steep slope.

I start to run again the vampire reaches me and I fall back. I cover my eyes. It goes near me. And bares his fangs.

Another vampire comes from behind. "Damon, stay out of this." says the voice. "Lose it." says Damon. They fight in front of me. Each hurting each other. I hear Stefan's voice. "Elena." From behind me. Stefan attacks the figure and Damon. Damon is I admit cute but has a serious look.

The figure falls back off the cliff, but I have a feeling he's not dead. I catch my breath. "What was that Stefan?" I ask. "I was going to tell you later, later at night." he says. "Brother you know she is in trouble now." He says. "Of what?" I ask. Stefan looks at me. "We are vampires and we are part of a group. I took notice of you and in those weeks my enemies discovered you were the weakness.

"I have to protect you know." He says. "Well, I can't come back. I'm in California." I tell him. "That's why I will transfer schools, it's best they think you are here." says Stefan.

"I got to go." says Damon. I look at him. "I have to leave." He says. He teleports, vanishes, it was quick.

He looks at me. "Viki recovered." He says. "Okay." I say. "You have to be protected. I want to stay here the last 2 days but we have to return." "I'm 18, I'm a legal adult." I say and walk back to his house. I brought the car. He says. We go inside.

**Inside the car**

"Caroline and Matt miss you." He says. "I keep in touch." I say. Do you remember that Viki and your brother were close?" He says. "Ya. So. Do you pay attention to Freshman, Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors?" I say. "I'm just updated and you?" he asks.

"It all does seem weird." I say. "And then there's this kid, Tyler." She says. "So what happened…?" I say. "We were at a bonfire ciaos erupted and Viki got bit." He says. "And what about Damon. Brother?" I ask. "He's not who you think. That guy was probably one of his members. And Damon only prevented him from killing you because he looks more into you. Like your soul." he says. "Well then." I say.

**2 Days Past.**

No parents. No one but me. "Stefan are you sure?" I ask. "Yes." He says. We head on a Delta Plan back to California. When I sneak inside the house. Stefan joins me. "Where will you stay?" I ask. "I have a friend here, was part of Titanic. I met him while I was hunting Damon. He told me he was separate and had his own problems. Has a few members but we keep in touch. His name is David and he comes from Asia, but as an immigrant he almost died during that sinking. But he had been bit a long time before. He wanted to see his wife. I just met him and that was that. Cool person." He says.

He goes out the window. "I'll see you soon." He says. I get a phone call almost waking up my aunt. "Jackson was bit by Derek. He isn't exactly a werewolf." calls Stiles. "What are you talking about? We have to keep this all intact before disaster unfolds." he says. "We'll figure something. And Scott will buy your lunch, don't worry." says Stiles. "What is he doing?" I ask. "He just I guess think's you're a nice friend." I smile. "Well, I gotta go, bye." He says. "Bye." I say. I return to get my sleeping over stuff and I ring the doorbell. I enter. Everything is okay.

**Monday After School**

"Thanks for everything." I tell Scott. "No, thank you." I say. I, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Rick, and Leo visit Sammy at the hospital.

Rick is cute. He has dark hair, white, brown hair, built, and smiles perfectly. We enter. "Are you okay?" I ask Sammy. We leave flowers. "The doctor said I could die. But I'm leaving at night. I can't believe it, I feel different too. More alert." She says. All I think is I'll have to her about becoming a werewolf, because if she dies I won't forgive myself. Leo looks ta her. "You're getting better." he says and smiles. "You do look more happy." says Rick and holds Leo's hand. He kisses him and Leo looks at him smiling. "Why did you do that?" he asks. "Just because." he says. Sammy looks at me and says, "To tell you the truth I feel like I have a 6th sense." She says.

We leave the room. But I notice Leo' eyes look at her. He says something but I don't really know. In the whisper I kind of heard. "Wear wolf. Since, she's not a vampire." I hear him say the last words. "I have to stay away."

I look back and wonder if he is a vampire. Things are getting revealed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**One month passes** as we confront Scott's new powers. I decide to tell him something. There will be only a few days before I go.

"Hello." I say as I sit down next to Scott during lunch. October 5. "I'm gonna miss you." I say. He looks at me. "Hopefully this is the last time we encounter." He says.

"Excuse me." I say. "I'm too different know. Stephany isn't being herself. She wants to stay away from you guys." "You guys?" I ask.

Stiles buts in. "We believe Rick and Leo and you are Vampires and if you say Damon finds out. You're screwed. They will kills us because they think we're protecting you." "I'm not a vampire." I say.

"Look during this month. You controlled yourself around me; Rick and Stephany aren't the same. And Caroline is a vampire." he says. "Exactly. The confrontation is that we have to keep people safe. I'm afraid you're too aggressive Scott." "I can hurt you. I almost did. Also, I've been warned to stay away from you."

"Who, tell me who?" I ask. "David." He says. "You have to stay safe." He says.

2 hours later. I hope inside the car. I say goodbye and return to Massachusetts.

A battle is to come.

**New Year's Eve.**

Well this is it. 2009. I look at Stefan. We've been training me. I have arrows, knives, and a gun equipped in the battle. My brother doesn't know about my secret. I look at Stefan. We look at the people counting down.

In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

I look at him. Stefan says, "In 5 days max."

**To Be** **Continued in Scott & Elena: The Battle **


End file.
